


HULK

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Feminization of Male Genitalia, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut-Shaming, age difference (they're both legal tho), begging kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Was everything about Baekhyun's crush-for-years worldwide-MMA-superstar really so big? Baekhyun would stop at nothing to find out.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	HULK

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V219
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Here it is! Despite everything, I'm really happy I could participate in this fic fest! LOTS OF LOVE to the MODS!! They've always just been so nice and considerate and understanding, please give this fic fest lots of love! To the prompter, idk if this is what you wanted! I'm more familiar with MMA than boxing so I decided for Chanyeol to transition from boxing to MMA instead! To all of you, I hope you enjoy this! I'm not very good with words so I'll leave this at that! <33

Being the youngest son of the Byun household, founders and owners of the multi-billion dollar hotel and restaurant corporation, Baekhyun never needed to worry about anything. He never needed to demand anything, because whatever he says goes, whatever he wants is given to him. Whether it was a brand new sports car for his 18th birthday or a week of excused absences from college because he wanted to vacation in the Bahamas because he was “stressed” from letting experts do his homework, Baekhyun always got it. Baekbeom and Jaehyun, his older brothers were in line for company CEO, but Baekhyun never really cared about that anyway. He’d always had it easy. Whatever he wanted he would get. 

But there was only one thing, or rather one  _ person _ who’d always eluded his demands.

Park Chanyeol had known Baekbeom since they’d started attending the same high school back in the 9th grade (Baekhyun was only in 6th grade by then). That high school they’d gone to was the best, and only the elite of the elite attended it. It wasn’t that Park Chanyeol was rich, because he wasn’t by any means. He’d only gotten to attend that school through a scholarship, the school seeing his innate talent for boxing and decided to get him an all-expense paid scholarship as long as he won awards.

And he win did. 

From boxing, Chanyeol later transitioned to fighting in mixed martial arts. And rose up the school’s team’s ranks along with it until he became the number one ranked MMA fighter among high schoolers across the country. Years passed and Chanyeol had gotten more and more famous with each passing day - some for his exceptional skill and some obviously for his god-like looks. 

Appearing on billboards, news, social media where he’d already had a myriad of fans having stan accounts for him. Charming and handsome he is, from such a young age, he was surrounded by supermodels, pretty girls - everything a young adult male could dream of. But Chanyeol never looked at them. Chanyeol never looked at anyone. Aside from his and Baekbeom’s little group (they’d been close since high school to college, and now even after 2 years after graduating), Chanyeol only exchanged the slight courtesies here and there, no matter how attractive they were. 

He’s always been focused on his education and training; “Only the important things,” he once said. Having no time for love, romance, and fun, because he’d only have one goal. 

He’s smart too, graduated top of his class during high school and college graduation. Despite already being an MMA fighter in college; UFC casted him when he was in his 3rd year and has been slowly rising up the ranks, historically the youngest fighter ever to do so. He is as cold as he was scary in the octagon. He is intimidating, aloof, indifferent. 

But most importantly, he was  _ hot _ .

Like smoldering hot. 

All 6 foot tall, tanned skin, and bulging muscles. Chanyeol is literally anyone could ever dream of. All hardened lines from fighting since he was young. Taut muscles, hard to the touch. He was  _ hulking _ . Like literally hulking. The nickname given to him by pundits was even “The Hulk”. His handsome face and chiseled jawline, plump lips that just looked so kissable - begged to differ though. 

Since college, Baekbeom and the rest of their friends had become Chanyeol’s number one sponsor and supporter. As Chanyeol won bout after bout, his last one garnered (millions of viewers worldwide) the highest ever in UFC history.

Now Chanyeol was up for his biggest fight yet. His first-ever shot at UFC Welterweight Champion. 

He was training day and night and Baekbeom being a good best friend, decided to support him. Of course to Baekhyun, it was just an excuse to stare at Chanyeol fighting, seeing his big arms and washboard abs rip and glisten with sweat. A good image for when he was gonna touch himself later that night.

Because when it came to Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun was speechless. His usual bratty side is lost. Chayeol was just so intimidating and  _ big _ . His smirk was so annoying, he’d always look so hot. 

Baekhyun had tried everything. 

Oversized clothes, and skimpy booty shorts but Chanyeol never even checked him out. Always too focused on training and it was infuriating. He’d even tried the typical, “Here’s some water” after finishing a training session. To that Chanyeol only looked at him with his big almond eyes and a playful little smirk, with a “Thanks baek,” and taking the water. Downing the whole bottle in 5 seconds top. The way his lips wrapped around the bottle opening, seeing him suck…. It was an image Baekhyun was grateful for that night. 

\-------

One day, something triggered Baekhyun after seeing Chanyeol get angry and frustrated during one of his training sessions (that he had attended again by the way, under the guise of just being there to tag along with his brother). 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol had screamed that day. Tried from the hours-long agony of punching and grinding and kicking and getting beat up. 

“Just a little more Park, don’t be a pussy.” Chanyeol’s trainer yelled at him from the side of the training area. 

After, he had a cool down. Which was really more than anything Baekhyun had ever done to exercise. By the end, Chanyeol was lying down on the mat with his back to the ground completely and utterly tired. He was shirtless and was only wearing boxers. From the side, Baekhyun thought he could see the outline of Chanyeol’s dick through his underwear, bulging and trying so hard to get concealed in the fabric but failing.

That night, Baekhyun lay on his bed just thinking of all the things Chanyeol could do to him, all the things  _ he’d _ do to  _ Chanyeol _ . 

“I have to fuck him.” Baekhyun promised himself. He had to. There was no way this could continue. Chanyeol cannot be all big and burly and muscly and be there literally right in front of Baekhyun and not let him taste all that meat. 

____

Two days after that at the gym again, Baekhyun wore an oversized pink hoodie with short shorts underneath. But because of the size of the hoodie, you could barely see where his short shorts ended, and was given a very delicious view of his milky white, thick thighs.

Maybe Baekhyun was just really impatient but it seemed as if Chanyeol’s training seemed to have lasted longer that day, his championship fight is 2 weeks from now, he’s obviously training extra hard. 

Nevertheless, when Chanyeol was gathering his things to get to the shower, Baekhyun sought to beat him to it and hurried over to the shower room himself first, to give Park a little surprise when he enters.

“Fuck, what’s taking him so long.” Baekhyun puffed. His sweater was getting really hot and stuffy to breathe in and he himself was getting so hot and bothered already just thinking of Chanyeol naked with his beautiful big meaty dick hung out on full display - all his for the taking.

As if Chanyeol had heard him, Baekhyun heard a single set of footsteps walk into the shower room and knew it could only be one person.

When he stepped out of his hiding spot, his breath was taken away. There was Chanyeol all big and buff and burly and sweaty and hot, naked except for a white towel wrapped around his lower body covering his dick.  _ Sad  _ aekhyun thought, beautiful cocks should never be hidden. The towel was wrapped around so low though, that Baekhyun could see Chanyeol’s v-line and hints of pubic hair trailing down into his private parts. His legged quivered at the thought. 

“Park” Baekhyun called out.

Startled, Chanyeol was taken aback by an unsuspecting voice in the least suspecting places “Jesus, Baek. what the fuck are you doing here?” There was no malice in his voice though, just how he normally talks.

“I just can’t go on like this,” Baekhyun says while making his way over to Chanyeol.

“Go on like what?” He said this time with a little smirk on his face, and a little humor to his tone.

Baekhyun noticed it and realized that Chanyeol already knew what he was up to. But he didn’t let it stop him, he had waited too long for this, and there was no way he was not going to get fucked by Chanyeol right here right now. 

\------

Baekhyun stalked up to Chanyeol like a wild fox circling its prey, sizing it up, and deciding on which part to eat first. The only difference, however, was that Baekhyun already knew what he wanted.

Like a tiger, he pounced on Chanyeol and wrapped his thick thighs around his muscled waist while his slender arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck. He hungrily kissed him saliva, tongue and all. What surprised him? Chanyeol was just as eager to return the enthusiasm. 

“Fucking shit, Baek.” Chanyeol groaned like a man who’d been waiting for this for so long. Their lips just molded against each other, tongues licking at each, while Baekhyun grinded his little crotch onto Chanyeol’s which made both of them moan into the kiss. “You could’ve just asked,” 

“Now what fun would that be?” Baekhyun said with a little tease to his voice. Chanyeol knew he’d always been a little  _ tease. _

It was so hot and sweaty in the gym’s bathroom, they kissed like their life depended on it, leaving no room for the Holy Spirit. Chanyeol’s big and rough hands cupping his perky ass, squeezing it, and basically carrying his whole body so easily. Just imagining how lewd they look right now, their size difference to fucking  _ dirty _ \- it was almost enough to make Baekhyun cum. 

Eventually Baekhyun decided that the kissing was over (for now) and really wanted to see, touch, and  _ feel _ Chanyeol’s body all over. And well, Chanyeol wanted the same thing too.

“Take this fucking shirt off,” Chanyeol said as he tugged on Baekhyun’s top and eagerly pulled it off - exposing his pink nipples to the cool air, and smooth, soft, and milky white skin. In contrast to his character, Baekhyun looked so innocent, it felt like a sin to corrupt him and his immaculate skin. 

“Shit, Baek...” he groaned, and unintentionally made his cock twitch. “Your body is a sin.”

“Can’t wait to fuck you so good, you make me so damn horny”

And Baekhyun felt the same way. 

Baekhyun’s seen Chanyeol shirtless thousands of times, and that’s not yet even counting the times he’s looked at his shirtless pictures, and imagined him shirtless (well, naked). But being so up close like this, with himself naked and bare as well, just felt all the more hot and arousing. His slender lithe body still pressed up against Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun felt like God had just given him the best gift he will ever give. 

“Oh fuck you’re so fucking hot, Yeol, so  _ big _ ” while he trailed he took his lips in his mouth again as he went back and forth grinding their hard-ons together while they also both savored in the feeling of each other’s skin against theirs. The size difference between them was so obvious, and did Baekhyun love it.

Chanyeol’s superstar nickname “The Hulk” made a lot more sense now. 

Chanyeol pulled back however and in a split second Baekhyun thought that this was actually just another one of his daydreams. Chanyeol got him to hop off of him, and let him stand on his (wobbly) legs.

“You obviously didn’t just come here for the kisses now did you? That’d be a shame if you did though.” He said with a lil smirk on his stupidly handsome face, his smile curled slightly upwards on one side - he looked like such an overconfident douche - Baekhyun wanted to kiss him again just to shut him the fuck up. 

Baekhyun wasn’t going to let this get to him though, Chanyeol is going to fuck his pussy wide open tonight on his own terms. Raking his hands along his biceps, then his chest, then his strong muscled neck.

“You don’t call the shots here big boy, I do.” He grinded his hard on against Chanyeol’s again, really arching his back to really give him a good feel. Chanyeol groaned hard at this.

“This what you want huh? Want me to suck on that juicy cock of yours? Want me to put it in my slutty little mouth?” He was quite teasing, but what Chanyeol said next would bring him to his knees - literally.

“Let me fuck your mouth.” God, Baekhyun was such a whore. He mentally slapped himself for how easily he gave in, now he was face to face with Chanyeol’s erection, a pathetic towel the only thing in between them. 

Even when he was grinding against it, Baekhyun already felt that Chanyeol was already sporting a big -  _ massive _ erection, but being face to face up close with it was a much different experience.

Even when his dick was still covered with the towel, Chanyeol was big. Not average big, but _big_ big. It literally made Baekhyun’s mouth water. 

“Baby you’re drooling, why don’t you put that mouth to good use”. And Chanyeol put his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head and lightly pushed it against his cock.

Chanyeol let go quickly, not wanting to make Baekhyun feel like he was forcing him to do anything. But Baekhyun stayed there for a few more seconds. Rubbing his cheek against the bulge.

Finally, like a kid opening his Christmas present after weeks (in Baekhyun’s case, years) of staring at it, Baekhyun unraveled the towel, and what he saw chewed at his last bits of sanity.

Chanyeol’s cock was a dream. 

It slapped against his toned abs right from release of the towel. It was long and big and thick, and so  _ so _ very hard. It was so veiny, dripping with precum. And at the base of his dick was two big balls and a whole lot of pubes, it was like a fucking forest. Chanyeol’s dick was beautiful. Baekhyun wished he had a camera so he could savor this moment forever.

“Go on then, it’s not gonna suck itself”, as he held his dick in his hand and started to stroke. Baekhyun slapped his hand away, if there’s anyone who’s gonna pleasure this cock tonight it was gonna be him and him alone. He quickly wrapped his hands around, pleased and horny that one hand would not completely wrap around his girth. Two hands next to each other do not even cover the entire length of the dick. 

He quickly took the head of Chanyeol’s dick in his mouth, almost sucking the life out of it - it just felt so good in his mouth like it was made to be there. 

“Fuck yeah baby that’s it, suck my dick.” gently thrusting his dick inside Baekhyun’s mouth to get it in more. Baekhyun tried so hard to take it in right away, but Chanyeol’s dick was just too big, halfway through he’d already started choking. Chanyeol chuckled at this, found it cute that Baekhyun was already choking on his dick. One hand wrapped around the base trying to jerk off what couldn’t fit in his mouth. But Baekhyun wanted this more than anything so he forced himself to take more of Chanyeol dick’s moaning at the process. It was big and made tears well in his eyes but did he love it. He felt like such a slut and knew he was doing a good job with Chanyeol groaning and moaning and thrusting gently into his mouth.

He managed to suck it all in and ended up deepthroating Chanyeol’s dick. He reached the base of his cock despite how he knew he’d had to pull off soon since he was choking. His nose buried in Chanyeol’s pubes, it kinda tickled but Baekhyun did not care about that at the moment. He could smell Chanyeol’s sweat and musk and scent so hard, he took one long big inhale and Baekhyun felt like he was up in the clouds. It made him hornier. He quickly pulled off, shredding away his last bits of dignity “Fuck my mouth?” 

Chanyeol just chuckled at how much of a whore Baekhyun was - he’d expected it, but it was nothing compared to seeing it actually play out. He grabbed a handful of Baekhyun’s hair and not so gently fucked the living daylights of his mouth. “Fuck, baek your little whore mouth just swallowing my dick up.” It was such a sloppy blowjob. So much saliva spilling out and Baekhyun moaning through it all. 

Looking up, Chanyeol looked so handsome, his face contorted in pleasure. The fact that it was Baekhyun giving him this pleasure. He touched himself and rubbed his little dick through the flimsy excuse of shorts he had on.

“That's enough,” and chanyeol pulled him off his cock, knowing he’d cum at any minute if he continued like this. 

\------------ 

Wasting no time, Chanyeol manhandled him onto all fours on the bathroom bench.

“ _ Shiiit, _ ” he said behind Baekhyun, groaning at his perky globes. 

He used his big rough hands to squeeze at the globes, kneading them in his hand so easily like dough. Baekhyun's ass was flawless, so smooth and hairless and jiggly. His shoulders teeping into his tiny little waist, his hips flared and his back was so silky and milky and smooth. “Man all this for me...” Chanyeol silently whispered, so awestruck at the body boy he was gonna fuck. 

Chanyeol got tired of just kneading and took a peek. 

He pulled apart baekhyun’s ass and made the cool air kiss his tight little pussy. 

Bakehyun moaned, arching his back, making himself look all the more delicious to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help himself; he quickly got on his knees and mouthed at his globes. He teasingly kissed them, making sure to miss baekhyun’s hole every single time. Even at this angle, Chanyeol could clearly see it clenching and unclenching numerous times. 

“Please yeol,”

“Please what baek?” Even though he knew exactly what Baekhyun was gonna ask for. He really just wanted to hear it from his already sexed out mouth.

“Please eat my pussy please,” he begged like he was about to cry. 

“What a fucking slut,” Chanyeol whispered to himself, Baekhyun heard it though and undoubtedly made him hornier. 

Giving in to the babe, Chanyeol licked a fat strip up his pussy. And something in him just snapped and he started eating the fuck out of his pussy. Kissing and sucking like an animal starved.

He stuck his tongue in, wanting it to get a taste of what his cock was going to in a while. Baekhyun grabbed his hair and started fucking himself on Chanyeol’s tongue. The pleasure was too good and he was about to scream from it. 

Chanyeol quickly inserted a finger in, then two then three to prepare him for his cock - three fingers and a tongue was not enough though, but it’s the best they could do. Baekhyun also said he’d prepared himself before coming.

“How confident were you that I was gonna fuck you today hmm,” 

“I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

  
  


\-----

After eating Baekhyun’s pussy out, Chanyeol wasted no time and positioned himself lying down on the bench. Abs on full display with both arms tucked under his head. 

_ Cocky son of a bitch  _ Baekhyun thought. 

But his perfect chocolate abs, his arms bigger than baekhyun’s head, his dark and curly armpit hair, and his perfectly big dick with a bunch of pubes bunched at the base standing in full glory…  _ whatever he could be as cocky as he wants to be.  _

“Well since you apparently planned this whole thing out, I have to see your good work myself,”

Baekhyun hated being bossed around, but why did Chanyeol being all bossy and arrogant make Baekhyun straddle him? 

His small cock next to Chanyeol’s monster one, all thick and veiny, was so fucking filthy and obscene. Plus, his and Chanyeol’s size difference with him all hard and chiseled, and, Baekhyun, all small and soft, was just downright immoral. As if on instinct, Baekhyun started grinded himself again Chanyeol, feeling his rock hard dick, knowing it was nothing but for him.

“Shit I wish I could film us right now,” Chanyeol said, as if, speaking aloud Baekhyun’s thoughts.

“Next time,” Baekhyun said with a slight wink, willing it into existence that there  _ will be _ a next time. Chanyeol’s dick twitched right that instant, so Baekhyun already knew his answer.

He rubbed himself all over Chanyeol and leaned down to capture him in a sloppy kiss that he returned with just as much fervor. He rubbed his pussy against Chanyeol’s cock, feeling his precum lather against his small and tight hole. He was so excited for the monster stretch. 

Knowing they couldn’t take the grinding any longer, they both grabbed the base of Chanyeol’s cock at the same time. Their hands meeting in such a dirty place. Baekhyun slowly aligned it with his pussy and sank down.

The stretch was indescribable. They both moaned at the entrance of the tip, finally molding each other’s bodies together after all that sexual tension. 

“Fuck, you’re huge...” eyes shut, Baekhyun could only moan. His angelic face so contorted in pleasure Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to stay inside Baekhyun’s heavenly hell forever. It was so fucking tight and warm. “So fucking tight, Baek”. 

Despite his pleasure, Chanyeol wanted to make sure Baekhyun felt alright, slowly guiding his hips down onto his cock no matter how desperately he wanted to snap his cock into the tight pussy. His cock was not small, not by any means. And he really didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun loved the stretch. It was painful but he can already feel Chanyeol’s veiny cock get sucked in by his walls. He bottomed out feeling his pussy stretched beyond imagination. He felt Chanyeol’s pubes tickle his ass. It was  _ heaven _ .

It was also only then he noticed that he was in tears.

“Is it too much? We can stop if you can’t take it.” Chanyeol noticed too, cupping Baekhyun’s soft cheek with his rough hand.  _ Fuck him for being so caring _ , Baekhyun thought, making baekhyun fall for him even more.

“No shut up just give me a second,” It was painful, but the pain was just so good.

Baekhyun slowly started grinding his hips _ oh so slowly  _ onto Chanyeol’s cock feeling every ridge. “Fuck..” Baekhyun whispered hands going down onto his belly, feeling the noticeable bump created by Chanyeol's big cock. “Ch-Chanyeol…”

He slowly started getting used to it, and started bouncing on it. Chanyeol was impressed, not only did he feel so good with Baekhyun squeezing him, but Baekhyun took it all in, moaning so loudly putting pornstars to shame.

“You like big cock don’t you baby” Chanyeol said as their pace became harder faster and deeper. “Yes! Oh God I love it so much please!” Baekhyun’s pathetic little cock slapping against his slender stomach. Baekhyun’s body is such a sin. Chanyeol couldn’t help himself. While one hand stayed on Baekhyun’s hips helping him bounce, the other went up to his perky tits and kneading the soft little fat there. Eventually going up to his mouth which Baekhyun eagerly sucked on. 

Baekhyun’s pussy was just so damn  _ warm _ . 

Eventually, the pretty little thing’s thighs got tired of bouncing up and down and there was no way Chanyeol was allowing for this friction to end now. So he took matters into his own hands. He made baek bend down to lock him into a searing kiss, stopping the ministrations of his hips and allowing for chanyeol to brace his knees and thrust up into him. So hard and fast and animalistic.

“Oh fuck you’re so deep! Fucking me so well” Baekhyun screamed. Getting overstimulated by his small cock rubbing deliciously against Chanyeol’s taut abs, Chanyeol’s big hands on his ass, and of course Chanyeol’s big cock going in and out of his pussy. 

The position was good and all but Chanyeol wanted to thrust even deeper, and he wanted to see the little babe’s face, too. He quickly switched their positions and Baekhyun was now laying under him. His smooth, pale skin on display, like a plain canvas to mark how he wished. His body, so small and slender. And mark he will. 

Noticing Chanyeol staring at him not doing anything made Baekhyun so impatient.

“Put it back in!” 

“You think u can tell me what to do?” Teasing, grabbing his dick and rubbing it up and down against baekhyun’s pussy, feeling it clench against nothing. 

“Please, put your cock back in my pussy, Chanyeol, please i-it’s so hungry, it needs you!” Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice.

He stuck his dick back in Baekhyun feeling the warm tight walls embrace him, welcoming him home, making them both moan so obscenely.

“Ah I’m gonna cum,” Baekhyun looked so fucked out now. Head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, his hands holding his legs open for Chanyeol to get even deeper. And Baekhyun came all over himself, some spurting on chanyeol’s abs and pubes. 

Feeling the tightness of Baekhyun's pussy clenching around him was enough to make him thrust harder and faster. Baekhyun was so hot and sexy and beautiful. He wanted him to be his his  _ his _ . 

“Cum inside please cum inside my pussy!” and come Chanyeol did. Filling him up to the brim, and languidly thrusting to ride his orgasm out. 

And with that Chanyeol collapsed on Baekhyun, his big body effectively covering him up.

  
  


\-----------

  
  


“And your NEW welterweight champion of the world is PARK 'THE HULK' CHANYEOL!!!!” The announcer practically screamed, igniting the crowd even more. Everyone was screaming his name, cheering for him, it was deafening. 

He was quickly given the championship belt, it wrapped around him perfectly, like he’d always meant to be champion. He knew he’d won something better though.

His whole entourage rushed up to him in the octagon. Cheering so loud too, so proud that he’d won. He loved and thanked them all for helping him, now there was nowhere near but up.

But he was looking around for one particular person though. Looking for his lover’s round little head, slender body, milky skin, and his boppy nose. 

He found him though through the crowd and when their eyes met, it didn’t even take Baekhyun a second to run and jump up on him, capturing his lips in a hot kiss.

“Kind of like the first time we kissed huh,” Chanyeol remarked. 

“Don’t ruin it please.”

Every camera was pointed at them now, pictures of them dirtily kissing after Chanyeol had just won the championship was going to be on every news page and social media available, exposing their relationship to the public. 

But they didn’t care, as long as they were in each other’s arms, celebrating this moment with each other. 

  
  



End file.
